The Great Legend War
by roboblob
Summary: This explains my version of the Great Legend War for Power Rangers. This explains the events leading to the War, and the events after the war. Rated K plus since it's all talk.
1. Chapter 1: Earth

**A/N: The events before the war are explained. Why is there many Tommys? How did the future rangers come to the past? How did RPM know about the invasion of the AU Zedd? What of those Thunder Star rangers? These questions will be answered in this story.**

* * *

Location: Pentagon

Time: 2:29 PM

Date: August 28, 2012

Every ranger and extra hero was gathered. Well, the rangers who could make it. For now, everyone was mingling before the meeting was called into order. Why were the Power Rangers at the Pentagon? Because the Anaheim Convention Center was being used at the moment and Taylor Earhardt had connections.

In walked 13 people. 6 were the Lost Galaxy rangers, 5 were the Alien rangers, one was Billy Cranston of Mighty Morphin, and the last one was Karone, Andros's sister. The siblings embrace.

"Ahem. May we have your attention please?" A voice asks. The rangers turn. "My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver. I had many ranger identities. This man next to me is my best friend. Ladies and gentlemen, the original red ranger. Mr. Jason Lee Scott."

Jason stands up. "Now, we all know that a Lord Zedd from an alternate universe has arrived to conquer our planet. We're going to need the help of all of you." Kira Ford raises her hand. "Yes, Kira?"

"How are we supposed to use our powers if some of us lost them?" She asks. Mack Hartford tells the room, "The Sentinel Knight is working on restoring your powers." 2 Silver Guardians enter the room. Their names are Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers.

"Hey, Tom, we just contacted Time Force. They'll be here soon. They just needed to pick up some other rangers from the future." Wes tells Tommy. "Good, we'll need all the help we can get." Jason tells the 2.

"How did Zedd arrive here anyway? I thought he was purified and lives in the Mystic Realm with the Mystic Mother." Nick asks.

"I can answer that one." A voice shouts. The screen the two original rangers were standing behind flickers. Zordon appears. "Zordon?" Andros asks in disbelief. Everyone is amazed. They heard that Zordon was dead.

"Yes, Andros. I am alive. But only because of Zedd. You see, this Zedd comes from a universe where he found a Time Crystal. They can be used to travel through time and space. He was bound to cross this universe eventually. He changed time to fit to himself. What he didn't know was that he accidentally revived me. Now, I am a free floating Eltarian head in suspended time. The Sentinel Knight is working on your ranger powers, and there is some more rangers about to come from where you least expect it."

"What do you mean?" Zack asks. A bright light shines from outside. "What's that?" Kim asks. The bright light fades away. In walks an Asian woman wearing yellow. "Trini?" Billy asks. "Yes. It's me. I was allowed to come back from the dead to help in this war." The original 6 hug each other from the return of their friend. "Very unprofessional for a doctor." Conner says.

More people walk in. There's the 8 SPD rangers, the 4 Time Force rangers, the Turbo robots, and another Tommy dressed in 1700s clothing. They all introduce themselves. "Isn't this the clone?" Rocky asks. "The one with the Green Ranger Powers?"

"That's me." Tom answers. "Wait, if the robots are here, why am I here?" Justin asks. The Sentinel Knight appears. "I have made a new team of rangers that use the Thunder powers from when Zedd first attacked. I dub them, Power Rangers Thunder Star. Justin, you shall be the blue ranger for that team. Aisha, you will be the yellow ranger. Karone, you will be the pink ranger."

"What about the red and black or green rangers of the team?" Aisha asks. "I have come up with a solution to that. And it's only a green ranger for this team." The Sentinel Knight answers. Two men walk in. "Richie?" Trini asks. "Curtis, my man!" Zack greets his cousin and Richie.

"Yeah, he came to us and asked to help the Power Rangers. Trini, I had no idea you were a Power Ranger." Richie explains. "Richie, I don't think we knew half of these people were Power Rangers." Curtis tells Richie. "True."

"Wait, the thunder powers? What about the Tigerzord?" Adam asks. "You mean this?" Jayden holds up the Tiger Zord disc. "No, the original one." That's when the RPM Series Operators walk in with another Tommy. "He says he just lost his powers because of a man named Ivan Ooze." Scott says.

"This must be another alternate universe. The Ivan Ooze of this universe has never awakened yet." Zordon explains. The Sentinel Knight offers the Movie!Tommy the white ranger powers, which he accepts.

"Well, that just leaves on power out. Zeo." Kat reminds everyone. "Why do you have to have so many Power Ranger identities, dude?" Mike of Samurai/Super Samurai asks. "That's why we came prepared." Trip tells everyone as Alex walks in.

"You got Alex to fill in for Tommy to be the red Zeo ranger?" Wes asks. "It's the best we could do." Jen tells him.

"Well, since everyone is here, the fleet is attacking Angel Grove City. Go and save the world." Zordon orders. "I restored your powers. They should be good to use." The Sentinel Knight says."Wait, what about the Megaforce Power Rangers?" Jayden asks. "Let's give them a break. They just defeated 3 empires, you know." Jason answers.

"Alright guys, are you ready for one more battle?" Dr. Oliver asks. They all agree.

"Alright then, it's Morphin time!"

"It's Thunder Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Lightspeed, Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time For TimeForce!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"Engine Cell Activate! RPM! Get in Gear!"

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

The rangers disperse to Angel Grove.

* * *

Location: Angel Grove, CA

Time: 12:20 PM

"Hey, Alan. Check that out!" Will points at the invading ships. The other 5 Megaforce rangers arrive. "We should go." Hyde tells Alan who nods. "Man! I was about to eat lunch too!" Kelson yells. "You can eat later. Right now, we have to protect the Earth." Megaforce Knight tells him. "Okay, let's go."

"Activator! Morph Card! Activate!"

"Megaforce Transform."


	2. Chapter 2: Different Planets

**A/N: This chapter explains the MMPR Movie Tommy's appearance, RPM's sudden appearance, Trini's appearance, and the rangers from different planets coming.**

* * *

Location: Angel Grove, CA

Time: 9:20 PM

Date: June 30, 1995

The 6 Powerless Rangers make their way to the Command Center. They cannot teleport there. "Hey, do you hear something?" Adam asks. "Yeah, doesn't sound friendly." Billy answers. The 6 look around when they see a ball of purple energy. "Doesn't look friendly either." Rocky states. "What do you think it is?" Aisha asks.

"I don't know." Tommy leans forward. He is then sucked into the ball, and it disappears. "Tommy!" Kim yells.

* * *

Location: The Wastelands

Time: 2:30 PM

Date: August 28, 2012

Tommy wakes up to the sound of a car. A black Pontiac GTO stops in front of him. "Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Tommy asks. The driver walks out of the car. "You're nowhere." The driver answers.

"Well, do you know any place by the name of Angel Grove?"

The driver shakes his head. "The nearest and only civilization is Corinth City. I'll give you a lift if you want."

"That'd be great."

"Name's Dillon."

"Tommy Oliver."

They hop in the car. There is a blonde and a brunette. "Who's this?" The blonde one asks. "And where did he come from?" The brunette asks. "Tommy Oliver, meet Summer Landsdown and Tenaya. Tenaya's my sister and Summer's a friend." Dillon introduces. "Nice to meet you two."

"We taking him to Corinth?" Summer asks. "He wanted to go to a place called Angel Grove, but I never heard of the place." Dillon answers. "The name seems familiar." Tenaya tells them. "Maybe Dr. K knows."

Dillon drives into the direction of Corinth City after they all agree.

* * *

Location: The Garage, Corinth

Time: 4:30 PM

"This is the Garage. We used to hang out here all the time." Summer explains to Tommy. "My friends and I hung out at a Juice Bar. We had the best of memories. Well, have. I still have to get back to them." Tommy responds.

They walk in front of an automatic door. Tommy is amazed. He sees all this technology that you can't find in the 90s. Two figures pop up from behind the monitors at the desk. Summer introduces them as Dr. K and Ziggy. "He's looking for a city called Angel Grove." Dillon tells the young Dr.

"Are those ranger suits?" Tommy asks. "Yes. How did you know?" Dr. K asks. "I'm a Power Ranger myself."

"Really now? Can you morph for us?"

"Sadly, no. I believe that Ivan Ooze had done something with the Morphing Grid and took away my powers and my team's powers. We were trying to find the Command Center to see what happened, but then I got sucked into a giant purple ball and sent here."

"Ivan Ooze?"

"Yeah."

"And you say that you're looking for Angel Grove?"

"California."

"It says that Angel Grove was one of the first few cities destroyed from the Venjix virus. One of its biggest events was the Ivan Ooze incident of '95 that the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stopped." Ziggy tells everyone. "That's why it's familiar to me." Tenaya realizes.

"Alphabet Soup was in Angel Grove." Dr. K vaguely says. "That explains why it was one of the first few cities to be attacked then." Ziggy states. "Dr. K, do you know anything about the purple ball?" Tommy asks.

"It's a space-time portal. If you get close enough to it, it can send you to any point in space and time." Dr. K answers. "Do you know how to send me back?" Tommy asks. "Yes, but it would give me a huge electric bill to pay for the citywide blackout." She answers.

"Dr. K, there's an incoming transmission from the other dimension." Colonel Truman says. "Who is it?" Dr. K asks. "It's from the red Samurai ranger." Scott answers. "Flynn's been helping fix up the copters when the transmission came through."

"Pull it up."

A video screen is pops up. There is a white guy wearing red. He is known as Jayden Shiba. "RPM Rangers, if you get this message, come quickly. There is a great danger coming to this dimension. We're gonna need all the ranger help we can get. A man named Zedd has arrived to take over the planet." Jayden explains.

"We have to go." Tommy blurts. "We? You mean us." Dillon retorts. "You can't do much since you can't morph." "I can do enough to help. You have no idea what Zedd's capable of." Tommy tells everyone. "Fine, you guys take him. Ziggy, get that case over there. It has the morphers."

After an hour of preparations, they head to the Corinth Subways to get to the other dimension. They enter the subway train and head off into the main dimension of the PR Universe.

* * *

Location: Aquitar

Time: 3:30 PM

"Alright, Andros says that Zedd is headed for earth. Everyone have their stuff packed up?" A non Aquitian asks. "Yes Billy. Everything is ready for preparation." A dark skinned Aquitian answers. He is Cestro. "Zhane is getting a ride from the Lost Galaxy rangers." A female Aquitian says. She is Delphine.

3 other Aquitians walk into the room. They are Aurico, Corcus, and Tideus. "The Lost Galaxy rangers will be here soon." Aurico states. "They have already picked up Trey of Triforia and Zhane from KO-35." Tideus explains. "Time to put our Ninja Powers to the test." Corcus says.

"Ninjor must've been a good teacher to you. I'm glad I suggested him to you guys." Billy responds.

After a few minutes, the 5 Aquitians and the human board the Astro Megaship Mark II to head to Earth.

* * *

Location: Mirinoi, Home of the Lost Galaxy Rangers

Time: 2:30 PM

"We'll be there soon." Leo tells Andros. "See you then." Andros ends the transmission. Leo exits the Astro Megship Mark II to join his friends and brother. "We have to get to Earth." Leo tells them. "Why?" Maya asks. "Lord Zedd has returned. The rangers there will need all the help they can get."

"We should pick up Zhane from KO-35 and Trey from Triforia." Karone says. "Let's not forget the rangers from Aquitar." Kai adds. "I'm going too. I'll do my best to help. Even without powers." Mike Corbett stands. "Same goes for me." Karone volunteers.

"Let's go to the Quasar Sabers and head out." Damon tells them.

After getting their stuff ready, they head off to KO-35, Triforia, and Aquitar.

* * *

**A/N: Let's just say that Andros gave the Astro Megaship Mark II to Leo after Forever Red.**


End file.
